


A Girl With a Mind Like A Diamond

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Faberry Week, Smut, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married Faberry, taken from a GKM Prompt, written for Faberry Week - Accidental Stimulation. Fisting, ass play, uniforms. Written in 12 hours, so all mistakes belong exclusively to me. I hope you enjoy. </p><p>Title stolen from Cake's "Short Skirt, Long Jacket". </p><p>(I'm out of practice but I'm trying - I have four or five half finished fics on my hard drive. If you have any constructive feedback, I would love to hear it. Also, no g!p in this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl With a Mind Like A Diamond

It’s a typical Sunday. It’s not yet near ten, but they’ve both always been early risers. Their coffee is piping hot in their mugs and they’ve already separated to different corners of their house to begin their cleaning ritual. Every weekend they switch and work their way into the middle of the house where they meet and have fantastic sweaty sex on the floor and then take a shower and a nap together. It is perhaps Rachel’s most favorite part of their life together – its domesticity and the way it makes her feel at home, the routine, and the way Quinn’s mouth lifted up at the corner in a pleased smile she couldn’t hide. 

She felt Quinn’s eyes on her ass as she danced away towards the master bedroom. Rachel made quick work of the bathroom and was sorting through their closet, singing along to Quinn’s hip hop mix on her iPod. She laughed out loud when “Push It” began to play, shaking her ass as she pulled clothing she hadn’t worn in over a year from the closet. “I can’t believe you have this song, babe!” She called out, grinning to herself and shaking her head. She heard Quinn’s gorgeous laugh from the other side of the house and imagined her wife dancing as she dusted the dining room. 

She reached into the closet to grab for an old coat when her hand met a fabric she didn’t recognize. She pulled the hanger out and was met with a most curious sight: it appeared to be Quinn’s oft-rumored but never sighted high school uniform: the crisp white button down shirt, the pressed navy blazer, and god help her, the plaid wool skirt that she knows from meeting Quinn’s high school friend Santana was ridiculously short. A brief flash of the one picture she’d ever seen of Quinn in high school came to mind and she found herself instantly wet. Hooking the hanger over her fingers and tossing the clothing back over her shoulder, she sauntered out to find her wife. 

“Quinn? Baby? Where are you?” Rachel called, feeling a little mischievous and very hopeful. 

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Quinn responded, emerging from the dining room into the living room, holding a catalog in her hand and not looking up from it as she entered. “What’s up? Are you hungry already? We could order breakfast from that…” She trailed up as she looked up and caught sight of Rachel’s face. Her head cocked to the side and one eyebrow shot up as she really looked at her wife. “Okay, what is it? You look like the cat that ate the canary.” 

Rachel couldn’t contain her glee as she swung the uniform she had been holding out for her wife to see. “I had no idea you were so sentimental, baby. I didn’t know you still had your uniform.” Rachel was delighted to see her wife’s cheeks bloom red in a blush. 

“My Mom was cleaning out her house a few weeks ago and she gave it to me then. I’m not even sure what I was going to do with it, so I just stuck it in the closet.” Quinn had crossed to her, and was gazing at the fabric with a trepidation Rachel hadn’t seen in years. 

“I think it’s so hot, babe. Would you put it on for me?” Rachel grinned at her blushing wife, amused by how shy she was. 

“Rach…” Quinn groaned. “You know how I love to indulge you, but it probably won’t even fit.” 

Rachel gave Quinn a hard look. She tossed the uniform on the couch and moved to rest her hands on her wife’s hips and called Quinn’s attention so they were eye to eye. Rachel couldn’t help but sneak a kiss, “Babe, you are in unbelievable shape, and I really think that you’re going to be able to get it on, and then I think we’re going to get it on.” She leaned into Quinn grinning and making a goofy “can’t believe I said that either” face before capturing her lips. Quinn smiled into the kiss and Rachel pulled away and kissed her way up Quinn’s jaw, sucking her ear lobe into her mouth and then grazing it with her teeth as she released it before breathing hot words into the blonde’s ear. “Please, baby. I’m soaked already just thinking about it.” 

Quinn giggled, the heat of Rachel’s breath and her words were too much. She dropped her forehead against her wife’s shoulder in embarrassment, her cheeks were flaming red. “Really?” She mumbled against Rachel’s shoulder. 

“Really, really. Please, Quinn, for me?” Rachel asked, placing gentle kisses to Quinn’s neck. 

Quinn rolled her eyes before straightening. “Okay, but then you owe me one later.” Quinn grinned. “Deal?” 

Rachel was aghast. “Quinn Fabray! You played me. Your wife!” 

“I’d do it again too.” Quinn reached for the uniform, turning to look at Rachel. “Deal?”

Rachel grinned. “Absolutely. Get your adorable ass into that skirt.” Rachel smacked Quinn on the ass as she blew by, uniform in hand, and headed for their bedroom. Rachel found it hard to contain her excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting to see her gorgeous wife. To keep herself busy, Rachel went to change the music to something more appropriate for the mood, easily finding one of those playlists on Quinn’s iPod and smiling at the music she saw. “Ms. Berry?” Rachel heard Quinn ask in a small voice. 

She turned towards the voice and her eyes immediately dropped to feast on Quinn. The outfit was indecent. Truly not appropriate for outside wear and yet, and yet Rachel felt herself flood at the sight of her usually prim and proper wife busting shirt buttons with what she could see was a push up bra Quinn put on exclusively for her benefit. Quinn was not lacking in that department, necessarily, but this was something else. And the skirt was basically a study in a single band of fabric – if it actually was long enough to cover her wife’s ass, Rachel would have been truly surprised. Quinn’s legs stretched gorgeously out from under the skirt, and the blush hadn’t left her face. All in all she looked like a debauched schoolgirl. Rachel’s nipples strained against her tank top. “Quinn, you are violating school dress code.” Rachel responded in the best authoritative voice she could muster. It was weak at best, but Quinn snapped to like she was a drill sergeant. Rachel chose not to react, keeping her face steady and stern and watching her wife’s growing arousal: her rapid breathing, the rise and fall of her abundant looking chest, Rachel squirmed. “Well, is there something you have to say for yourself, young lady?” 

Quinn shook her head, her eyes wide and pupils blown. “I don’t know what happened, Ms. Berry, it fit me fine yesterday. But when I put it on today, it looked like this.”  
“I think we both know this didn’t just happen, Quinn. I think you bought your clothing a size too small because you’re a tease. Is that true, Quinn? Did you buy your clothes to tease me?” Rachel’s voice was sharp, and Quinn’s eyes dropped to the floor but the corner of her mouth quirked up. 

“I don’t want to be a tease, Ms. Berry. I want to be good. I want to be good for you.” Quinn responded carefully, eyes still on the floor. “I understand what I’ve done, and I’ll accept whatever punishment you deem necessary.” 

Quinn’s words set Rachel on fire. Rachel loved to punish Quinn and Quinn loved to be punished. Rachel could feel herself clench around nothing, her clit throbbing in her panties. “You most certainly will, Quinn.” Rachel sat herself primly on the couch and regarded her wife with a look beyond reproach. “Well?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at Quinn, a habit she’d picked up after living with her love for years. It also made Quinn hot. “Lay across my lap, Quinn. I think you know what you deserve.” 

Quinn nodded. “Yes, Ms. Berry. I understand.” She approached her wife slowly, her skirt riding up on her thighs as she walked, before positioning herself carefully over Rachel’s lap on the couch. 

Rachel took a deep breath over the flood of adrenaline that began to swim through her body. She slowly pulled the material of the skirt over Quinn’s gorgeous ass, the material sliding slowly as it was bunched tightly around her shapely cheeks. Quinn squirmed as the material lifted. Rachel’s hand found the soft skin of Quinn’s ass immediately, and she rubbed the skin with her hand in circles, enjoying the feeling of Quinn in her hand. She squeezed her cheek lightly before bringing her hand sharply up and back down. Quinn jumped in her lap in surprise, and they both let out a little moan. “That’s good, Quinn. Take it like a good girl. Please count for me, starting with one now.” Rachel brought her hand back down quickly against the other cheek, short and sharp. Quinn let out a quick bark of “one”. Quinn’s hips began to thrust at a slow pace down into Rachel’s lap. Rachel was sure Quinn didn’t even know she was doing it, her hips were her number one tell for when she was becoming recklessly turned on, they would just start thrusting, and just a little movement at first until Quinn might as well have been fucking into something. Rachel rocked her hips up to meet Quinn, stroke for stroke, enjoying Quinn’s little sighs of pleasure as their hips met. 

She slapped Quinn’s ass again, harder, and watched as the cheek bounced in response, before running her hand down the length of it. Quinn got a “two” out, and Rachel gave her slaps three, four, five, six in quick succession, watching a blush spring up on Quinn’s ass, staining it red like her cheeks. “That’s it, Quinn, we’re almost done, honey, just a few more.”  
The words made Quinn whimper and move her ass backwards into open air, her body begging for Rachel’s hand. Rachel gave her two hard whacks and nearly moaned out loud when Quinn whimpered and her hips started moving faster. “God, Quinn, you look so beautiful spread out over me like this. I love this gorgeous ass. You’re such a tease, but you’re mine. Isn’t that right, Quinn?” Rachel smacked her ass two more times and Quinn grunted out the numbers, pushing her ass back into Rachel’s hand and thrusting her hips down into her lap even faster now. “My good girl, it’s almost over. You get a reward for taking this punishment so well. Such a good girl, presenting your ass for me. Do you know what you want Quinn?” Rachel’s hand reached down between Quinn’s legs, using pressure and her palm she urged Quinn to open her legs. She lowered her fingers down into Quinn's soaking sex, dipping two of her fingertips inside of her wife. “Is this it, baby? You want me inside you here? Do you want me to take what’s mine?” Quinn keened, whining as she tried to press Rachel inside of her. 

“Please, Rachel. Please, baby.” Quinn whined. 

“Oh, sweetie, begging looks so fucking good on you.” Rachel cooed, sliding her fingers from Quinn’s beautiful pussy to her ass, slipping to touch her hole. “How about here, Quinn? Do you want me in your ass?” 

“Fuck, Rachel, anywhere, please.” Quinn muttered, writhing across her wife’s lap, desperate for some kind of release. 

“My poor baby, I’m going to take care of you. I always take care of what’s mine.” Rachel slid slowly out from under Quinn, pulling her wife’s left leg over her head and then spinning so she was on her knees on the couch behind her, staring down at her ass, red from the spanking Rachel had just administered. She leaned her face down and run her cheek the length of Quinn’s, feeling the heat of her skin against her face. She moaned, her wife’s ass felt silky smooth against her skin – her hips jerked and she turned her face and bit Quinn’s ass, catching a chunk of her fleshy cheeks in her mouth and then bathing the spot with her tongue when Quinn moaned. She breathed deeply, catching Quinn’s arousal in the air. “Are you so, so wet for me, baby?” She asked Quinn not expecting an answer, dipping her fingers back down to Quinn’s entrance and slipping one in her wife’s dripping cunt with no resistance. 

They moaned together, deeply, Quinn leaning back into Rachel’s fingers, rocking herself against them. “Please, Rach, I’m so fucking wet for you. Please, I need you to fuck me.” Quinn’s voice had a naturally raspy, sexy quality all the time, but when she was desperate and horny it was practically liquid sex to Rachel’s ears. Rachel added a second finger, stretching her wife just a touch. 

“That’s it baby, take your reward. Don’t be shy.” Rachel murmured, watching with delight as Quinn rocked back into her fingers, increasing the pace with every back stroke. 

“I need more, Rachel, please.” Quinn gasped, feeling a slight stretch with Rachel’s fingers inside of her but desperately needing more. 

“Three?” Rachel asked, slipping a third finger in as Quinn bounced back against her hand, taking the new width easily, keening her head back. “God, baby, can you take four?” Rachel asked, amazed. Rachel’s fingers were small, but Quinn was tight and usually four fingers was a stretch for Quinn. Still, Rachel desperately wanted to bury four of her fingers into Quinn and pound into her until she was a shivering mess before her. Quinn didn’t respond but was fucking herself easily against the Rachel’s three fingers. 

On Quinn’s next forward stroke, Rachel extended her finger so that Quinn sheathed all four fingers deep in her cunt. Rachel could swear Quinn got wetter as she took all four fingers inside, stretching to accommodate Rachel. “Oh, fuck baby, you feel so good. You feel so good, I want more of you.” 

Rachel grinned despite herself. “Do you want my whole fist, babe?” They had never tried before, but it sounded amazing to Rachel, fitting her whole fist inside of Quinn, taking what belonged to her. Quinn was so desperate to be fucked, so wet, that it was probably the best chance Rachel was going to have. She stretched her body up, careful to keep her four fingers buried in Quinn, put her weight behind her hips so she was pressing her hand further into her wife and laying across Quinn’s back, her nipples hard through her t-shirt and dragging with Quinn’s skin and the soft fabric. Rachel let out a low moan and she rocked her hips experimentally , Quinn’s ass hugging into the front of her hips so deliciously. Quinn moaned, taking the fingers Rachel was giving her. ”You have to tell me, Quinn. You have to say the words. Can you do that, sweetie?” Rachel spun her fingers inside Quinn’s cunt, causing Quinn to bark out a laugh. “Do you want my fist Quinn?” Rachel asked, pressing down directly onto Quinn’s g-spot. Quinn’s vision dipped to blurry and she let out a long noise that was a cross between a grunt and a moan. “Do you want me to own you, Quinn? I bet I can make you squirt, baby, what do you say?

“Fuck, Rachel, please. I need to come. I want to come. Please fuck me. Please fuck me with your fist, just, god, fuck.” Quinn rocked her hips against Rachel but didn’t have any leverage with Rachel’s weight restricting her movements. 

“Quinn, baby, stop your hips. I’m going to fuck you, but I need you to stay still so I don’t hurt you.” Quinn stilled whimpering. Rachel smiled, flexing her four fingers inside of her wife, testing her. 

“You feel so good, baby. I love being inside of you.” She rocked in and out of her wife, slowly, pulling her fingers out inch by inch and sliding them slowly back in. Quinn lay exposed, her skirt bunched up at her hips, her ass hanging in the air, face down in the couch. Rachel, unable to help herself, leaned forward and licked a stripe up Quinn’s ass, fucking her tongue into Quinn’s tight hole and she worked her hand slowly into her wife. Each inch she gained with her hand won with her tongue. She worked Quinn’s puckered hole slowly, licking as deep as she could get with purpose, her hand slowly inching towards victory. Everything was inside of Quinn’s whimpering form aside from the width of her entire hand, but they were so close. Rachel pulled her tongue away from Quinn’s ass and rested her face against a cheek. “Push baby. Push around my hand, c’mon, sweetie. Give me what’s mine, open up for me.” 

Quinn’s hole slowly opened up to Rachel’s hand, and Rachel was able to slide her whole hand home into Quinn. Rachel bit back a groan at how tight and wet her wife was around her hand. Experimentally, she stretched out her fist, causing her wife to pant above her. “I own this pussy, Quinn. I’m going to fuck you now.” 

“Yes, baby, please baby.” Rachel could tell Quinn was almost out of her body, her response as if by rote. Still, Quinn felt so good and Rachel wanted to feel her wife cum around her fist. She curled her fingers back down and began to move, slowly, letting Quinn catch the rhythm and letting her adjust to the size of her. 

“You’re so fucking huge, baby, fuck me. Please, please, fuck me.” Quinn continued a string of words as Rachel began to pick up the pace, placing a kiss on Quinn’s ass cheeks and licking up into her asshole one more time before pulling away and really starting to move her hand. Quinn’s hips met her stroke for stroke as Rachel pounded inside her wife. Both of their eyes rolling back in their heads at how good it felt: Quinn to be stretched to what felt like her breaking point, Rachel to be enveloped in the tightest, hottest, wettest grip she’d ever felt. Her nipples were hard against her shirt, her pussy dripping down the tops of her thighs, her thrusts inside of Quinn making a squelching sound, and Quinn was moaning with every thrust. She felt Quinn’s pussy tighten around her hand as her wife got more and more vocal; she angled her hand down, rubbing directly on the spot in Quinn that made her wife howl. 

Suddenly and finally, Quinn seized around Rachel’s first, howling out her release. Quinn collapsed down on the couch panting, Rachel still inside of her. Quinn reached back to wrap her fingers around Rachel’s wrist. “Fuck baby. Fuck. I can’t believe you did that.” 

“Are you okay, love?” Rachel asked gently, trying desperately not to move until she got the okay. 

“I feel fucking amazing; I just can’t believe you got your whole fist inside of me.” She moaned and tried to lay completely prone on the couch. “I think I need you out of me, baby.” 

“Of course, Quinn. Can you relax for me?” Quinn tried to relax herself around Rachel’s hand as Rachel slowly eased out, first the full width of her hand and then her thumb, causing Quinn to moan. Down to four fingers, Rachel eased them out of her wife slowly – one at a time, carefully. Pulling her hand from her wife left Quinn gushing all over the couch and her skirt and Rachel’s hand. 

Once free, Rachel climbed over her wife’s sated and boneless body, dropping her weight carefully and plying Quinn’s neck and clothed back with kisses. “That was amazing. I love you so much.” 

“Love you too, Rach.” Quinn murmured, clearly drifting to the edge of sleep. 

Rachel smiled to herself. “We are definitely keeping this uniform.”


End file.
